Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are minor antagonists in Disney's 1941 film, Dumbo. They are hallucinations that Dumbo and Timothy Mouse have after drinking the champagne that the clowns accidentally drop in Dumbo's water bucket Appearances ''Dumbo'' During the film, the clowns Dumbo has worked with are changing into their casual clothes and celebrating a successful fireman act with champagne. They come up with a plan for their next act, and while they are leaving to tell their boss, one hits the table with the bottle of champagne and the champagne dropped into Dumbo's water bucket, which is right outside their break tent. Dumbo and Timothy drink the spiked water and become instantly and heavily drunk. And at Timothy's request, Dumbo blows some bubbles, the last and biggest transform into elephants and they start to hallucinate that these elephants are moving. These colorful hallucinations sing and dance around and scare Dumbo and Timothy. Eventually, the effects of the champagne wear off and the elephants fade away. ''House of Mouse'' The characters appear in several episodes of this series. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," while Donald and Daisy are in charge of the club, they saw the Pink Elephants as one of their faulty acts (along with 101 Dragons). They cause a havoc to the guests, such as acting as a canoe for Pocahontas, being weights for Hercules (eventually causing him to fall through the floor), drinking Clarabelle's milk, knocking Timon into Goofy's washing the dirty dishes, throwing Ursula on top of him, trying to stealing Pooh's honey (which makes sense because elephants are essentially the same as the heffalumps) and, of course, frightening Dumbo. Fortunately, Timothy was able to get rid of the technicolor creatures by scaring them away with a wooden sign with the word "Boo" written on it. Sequence After accidentally drinking the alcohol, Dumbo blows a large bubble from his trunk. The bubble turns into an elephant, which then blows a second elephant out of its trunk. This continues until there are four elephants. The elephants begin blowing their trunk-like trumpets, and the trunks merge together into a yellow giant trumpet, which then explodes, and becomes a portal for all of the pink elephants as dozens of elephants march out of the remains of the trumpet. As part of their marching band, a fat elephant marches behind a small elephant. The tiny elephant is using his trunk as an instrument, while the fat one is shaking two cowbells. The fat one accidentally steps on the small elephant over and over, irritating the small one. The tiny one eventually has enough. The small elephant then kicks the fat one in the butt, causing him to split into three elephants, who humiliate the small one by blowing their trumpets in his face. He gets angrier and grows into a giant elephant, then smashes the three elephants with a pair of cymbals. They explode into dozens of tiny elephants, who march away and surround Dumbo. As they march, they swell up, until there's no more room and they explode. Dumbo’s hallucination gets worse as more and more elephants begun marching through his dream. Some of the elephants are marching around the bed of an elephant child, who was terrified to see the marching elephants and hides under his covers before his bed and the elephants spiral off into the distance. Two elephant heads appear, one from the bottom of the screen and one from the top. They all turn and notice each other and was frightened. They flee, startled. Two elephant-like worms, a male and a female, passed and greeted each other. The elephant worms are revealed to be the trunks of two elephants. However, as the elephants walk right past each other, they were merged together, with the colors of their skins being mixed together. One of them was shock to realize that he was merged with the other elephant. Wanting to separate themselves, both elephants begun pulling their merged body apart. However, they fail and snap back into each other, exploding into a blast of colors which then turns into a small elephant. The elephant dances as five more elephants of differing colors come out of that one, the screen then shuffles them together into an elephant made entirely of 17 heads. One of the heads greeted two of the other heads before having a tiny fight with them. The screen then zooms in on the head, and his eyes turn into pyramids. A camel-elephant comes out from between the pyramids and starts walking, looking at Dumbo with a friendly smile. However, she walks into a trap as one of the pyramids she walks past turns out to be a snake charmer elephant in disguise, who then transforms back to its true form and plays some music at her. The camel hears the music and becomes frightened and panics. She felt strange within her body and thinks of something to save her life. The music attracted the camel’s trunk and the trunk begun rebelling against the camel and begun turning into a live creature. The camel tries to fight back but was powerless. The camel has transformed into a snake. The snake then begun taking control of the body and sways to the music. However, as she was dancing, she realizes that the dance could have her transformed into another figure, however, in a blink of an eye, she has morphed into a belly dancer before she can respond. The belly dancer then took control of the body and begun dancing. She then disappears, except her belly, which transforms into a ball bouncing around, then transforms into an eye, and in a few seconds, the eye vanishes. A group of elephants begun blowing their trumpets, these elephants are then revealed to be a stage curtain. The curtains are then ripped into pieces, starting a performance, as a male and a female elephant then begun dancing. The male grabs the female’s trunk but couldn’t lift her up and continues trying. The female became annoyed with the male yanking her trunk and pulls back and swing him around and the male turns into a staircase. She climbs up the stairs and jumps into a lake. The male turns into a canoe and paddles around the lake, using his trunk as a telescope and a paddle. Meanwhile, the female elephant comes out of the lake and pretends to be a fountain. The male elephant spots her with his telescope and she squirt him with water, then runs away and starts ice skating. The male skates with her and nearly falls, but she catches him and they skate off. They return on skis and ski down a slope, covering themselves with snow. They shake the snow off and touch their trunks, creating a bolt of lightning (which is unexpected for them). The male grabs the lightning as the female continues dancing. He rubs it on his butt (turning his back to us as he does so) then turns it back into a lightning bolt and hurls it at the female. It hits her in the head and both elephants explode into many couples of dancing elephants. The elephants transform into vehicles and begin rampaging around until they all collide and cause an explosion. They then transform into clouds as the alcohol wears off and Dumbo and Timothy mouse recover from their hallucination. Video Game Appearances ''Epic Mickey'' In the original storyboard, the Pink Elephants was planned to be one of many Beetleworx enemies in the Epic Mickey, but they were scrapped in the final storyboard. Disney Parks The Pink Elephants appear in certain shows at the Disney Parks. ''Animagique'' The Pink Elephants are the first set of characters Donald Duck encounters in the show. When they first appear before him, they perform a shortened version of the original Pink Elephants song. After this, Donald thanks them, and watches them exit. ''Fantasmic! Pink Elephants appear in the Disneyland version of the show, dancing to their song Pink Elephants on Parade. Trivia *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. *Pink Elephants are similar to the Heffalumps and Woozles in the many adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *One Pink Elephant made a cameo on The Simpsons where it crushes a goblin hallucination Barney was experiencing that was caused by a peyote-laced organic drink. Afterwards, Barney thanks it and claims that it's always been there for him. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on T.V. in Disney's 2007 film, ''Enchanted. *Pink Elephants were similar to the Scary Trees in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Pink Elephants' theme music is played in the Donald Duck short "Tea For 200" in 1948, when the ants are marching to steal Donald's picnic food. *Since the worms are male and female, it is likely the elephant with the male trunk-like worm was a male, and the other was a female. *The only character in the entire scene(other than Dumbo and Timothy) to have actual eyes instead of the empty eyes most of the elephants have is the camel elephant. * The only character in the entire segment that is not an elephant or not related to the elephants(other than Timothy Mouse and Dumbo) is the snake. *There are mistakes that can be spotted in the sequence. Refer to the gallery below.The mistakes are: 1.Both the snake charmer and the belly dancer have no ears. 2.The snake charmer does not have a tail. 3.When the worm elephants snapped back into each other and explode, the elephant-like worms are not attached to the worm elephants. 4.A mistake can be spotted when the three elephants were humiliating the small elephant. Gallery Edit 3.PNG|The song begins. Edit 4.PNG|The elephants merged their trumpets together. Edit 75.PNG Edit 8.PNG|As part of the marching band,a small elephant is using his trunk as an instrument while a fat elephant behind him is shaking two cowbells. Edit 9.PNG|The big elephant accidentally steps the small one over and over. Edit 11.PNG|The small one eventually has enough. Edit 12.PNG|He kicks the fat one. Edit 13.PNG|The fat one splits into three elephants. Edit 14.PNG|The small elephant grows. Edit 77.PNG Edit 15.PNG|He smashes the three elephants with his cymbals. Edit 16.PNG Edit 17.PNG Edit 18.PNG|The three elephants have become marching elephants. Edit 25.PNG|Two elephant-like worms appear. Edit 26.PNG|They greeted each other. D-PEPS 23.jpg|The elephant-like worms are then revealed to be the trunks of two elephants. Edit 27.PNG D-PEPS 24.jpg|The colours of their skins were mixed and their bodies were merged as they walked right past each other. Edit 28.PNG|One of them was shock to realize that both of them were merged. D-PEPS 25.jpg|They begun pulling their merged body apart. D-PEPS 26.jpg|But go flying towards each other instead. D-PEPS 27.jpg|They snap into each other and explode. D-PEPS 28.jpg Edit 38.PNG|The camel elephant comes out from between the pyramids,and smiles at Dumbo as she begun walking. Edit 39.PNG Edit 72.PNG|Something's different about that pyramid... Edit 73.PNG|Uh oh Edit 74.PNG|Look out behind you! D-PEPS 12.jpg|The snake charmer elephant starts playing some music. Edit 76.PNG|The camel elephant continues her walk,still smiling at Dumbo. Edit 41.PNG|Suddenly,she hears the music. Edit 43.PNG|She became frightened and panics. Edit 46.PNG|She felt strange within her body and think of something to save her life. Edit 48.PNG|Her trunk begun to turn into a live creature. Edit 51.PNG|The trunk pulls the camel elephant back into the direction of the music,and begun rebeling against the camel. Edit 52.PNG|The camel elephant tries to fight back. D-PEPS 1.jpg|As she transforms,her footprints vanished. Edit 55.PNG Edit 57.PNG Edit 58.PNG Edit 59.PNG Edit 70.PNG Edit 71.PNG D-PEPS 3.jpg|The camel elephant has transformed into a snake. D-PEPS 4.jpg D-PEPS 5.jpg|The snake has transformed into the belly dancer elephant. Edit 67.PNG|The eye Sfd.jpg Sfd2.jpg Sfd3.jpg Sfd4.jpg Sfd5.jpg Sfd6.jpg Sfd7.jpg Dance.png|The dance begins. Danceyank.png|The male dancer grabs the female's trunk. Danceyank2.png|He yanks on her trunk but couldn't lift her up. Danceyank3.png|The female elephant then became annoyed with the male yanking her trunk and eventually pulls back. Danceyank67.png|The female dancer swings the male around. Dancestairs.png|His trunk acts as a staircase. Boat.png|The male searches for the female. Squirt1.png|As he notices her, she squirts him with water. Squirt23.png Fall7.png|The male falls down while ice skating. Catch2.png|The female skates over... Catch4.png|And catches him. Lastdance1.png|The two of them have a romantic dance together. Lightning.png|Lightning appears when their trunks touch. Lightning2.png Lightning3.png Lightningdance.png|The male dances with the lightning. Lightningthrow.png Tr.jpg|He hurls the lighting bold at the female. Dn.jpg|She continues dancing. D9.jpg|She didn't notice him throwing the lightning. Lioghtnign.png Lightningstrike.png|The lightning strikes her in the head. E1.jpg Lightningexplode.png|The female dancer is blown up by lightning. Edit 69.PNG|The lightning hitting the female creates many couples of dancing elephants. Capture 2.PNG|The belly dancer elephant have no ears. Edit 78.PNG|The snake charmer elephant have no ears and does not have a tail. Capture 3.PNG|When the worm elephants snapped back into each other and explode, the elephant-like worms are not attached to the worm elephants. Edit 79.PNG|A mistake can be spotted when the three elephants were humiliating the small elephant. Category:Classics Category:1940's introduction Category:Theme Park Villains Category:House of mouse cameos Category:Elephants Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Demons Category:Scary villains Category:Ghosts Category:Animal Villains Category:Monsters Category:Big bads Category:Those destroyed